


Goro Takemura Love Scene (AUDIO)

by lavendermilkandhoney



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: ASMR, Audio Romance, Confessions, Conflict, Cyberpunk 2077 Romance, Erotica, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Love, M/M, Resolution, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendermilkandhoney/pseuds/lavendermilkandhoney
Summary: You wish to have some closure after the main story with Takemura? You want more than just love making? You need to hear him say it?This is an audio fanfiction of the romance between V & Goro Takemura with his voice.Since I don’t know if CDPR will ever make this happen… I took matter into my own hands. 😉I put a lot of work into that one and it is very dear to my heart.💘I’m really proud of the result!! 🥰I also like to put context to set the mood before the sex scene, so there’s gonna be some arguing and confessions prior to that. It is not only a sex scene and there is closure at the end! It’s like a new quest ;)The scene fits after the main story and I like to imagine them sneaking into a private garden at night or something like that… but the scene is very open to your interpretation!PS : Pictures are just for reference. You can close your eyes if you wish.Feel free to leave me a comment on this page :)The links are just belowEnjoy!
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Goro Takemura Love Scene (AUDIO)

Links :

<https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7z692o>

_If you can’t access it, download the files or listen directly to the audio here :_

<https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1PGL7n1B-V5QDopRKnT-X03mF5-BCRGCE?usp=sharing>

_(just download the audio file on your phone if the preview doesn’t start)_

For photo stories with Takemura, follow me on :

<https://lavendermilkandhoney.tumblr.com/>

or

<https://twitter.com/lavendermilkhon>

**Thank you so much for everyone who took time to listen! You are wonderful! This is my gift to all of your broken hearts 💖💖💖**


End file.
